


As Happy as Larry

by curiobi



Category: Supernatural, Top Sam - Fandom, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Asking For It, Dean Rides till the planets collide, Dean was fucking asking for it did you see how he leaned back on that bull?!, Did I mention the Bull riding, Everyone gets exactly what they deserve, Explicit Sex, Jealousy, Kissings, M/M, Passion, Ride em Cowboy, Sam has reached absolute breaking point and who can blame him, Supernatural - Freeform, There is only so much Sam can take, There is only so much we fangirls can take, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, begging for it, bringing it on yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: Rowena "gifts" Sam the waitress' memory of Dean riding the mechanical bull Larry, and while Sam gets violently aroused Rowena absconds with the book for five minutes of uninterrupted Dark Grimoire Bliss.not that we care about that, No, we're focused on what Sam did to Dean when he got him alone after watching that whole bit where Dean can lay back completely while still straddling a moving mechanical bull...And thewayhe leaned back, I don't want to use the term "asking for it", except I do,because he was, the only question iswhat is Sam going to do about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw episode 12x11 and Dean was riding a mechanical Bull called Larry. 
> 
> Now at the end it looked more like Jensen was exhausted and lay back rather than Dean having a dramatic finish, but let me be clear; _I don’t care which one of them was responsible,_ I say only this; they chose to put that end bit in there, _and I'm not just going to sit around and let them taunt me on the face with fangirl fever!_ No, _not I._
> 
> There was porn in that ending, _everybody knows it_ , and now I have written it. 
> 
> Thank you, that is all.
> 
> ** curiobi  ** @ ~ . ~ @

‘You remember me now right? I mean everything?’

‘I don’t remember that much about when was I hexed, except I think Rowena Dear diaryed me with her feelings although I don't know why, and oh no… I think she had me playing with a damn voodoo doll, I didn't know what it was, I was poking at that thing and some bastard somewhere was probably feeling like a human pin cushion’.

‘Okay'… Sam moved closer, 'Do you remember anything else, does Larry ring a bell?’

‘Um not really, I mean I just about remember some chick I apparently got with and don't remember saying something about Larry I think’, Dean rubbed his head, ‘a lot of it's just a blur man, sorry. Why? Whose Larry? What did I do?’

‘Rowena showed me the waitress's memory of you riding him in exchange for five minutes alone with the book’.

‘Riding? _What are you talking about?’_

‘I figured anything that helped her get stronger could help us in the long run with Lucifer, and bite us in the ass when she eventually turns on us. But I'm prepared to cross that bridge when we come to it, because the moment you lay down I thought my head was going to _explode,_ _you were so damn sexy_ , I was actually jealous of the room full of people that got to watch you riding that thing’.

‘Wait- back up, _who the hell is Larry?’_

‘Larry's not a who it's a what. Do you remember riding that mechanical bull?’

Dean shook his head and looked blank.

Sam moved closer backing Dean towards the wall. That waitress was right Dean, _you were amazing’_. -Sam shoved Dean up against the wall and kissed him, ‘you _were so hot Dean_ , at the end when you lay back, _just_ asking _for it_ , so fucking hot, I couldn't _stand_ it, _I wanted to climb on top of you **and fuck you in front of that whole damn bar**_ ; I mean first, Rowena wanted me to strip you and check if you still had pubic hair-

‘-What?! Why did-

-‘And I didn't dare because, if I started that… _and then_ she had to go and show me you leaning back the way you used to with me when I was deep inside you and riding me was making you come, _until you were exhausted_ , spent, _fucking **mine** ,_ to do whatever I wanted to’.

‘But Sam we-

-He cut Dean off with a savage kiss, _pure aggression_ , because he'd nearly lost Dean, in the worse possible way. At first Dean had been so damn happy and he'd been happy for him and even a little envious, because he could use a little forgetting too. But it got worse until Dean almost lost himself, but even like that Dean was still a bad ass, still fighting, still ganking, _still saving him_.

There had been a moment after they defeated the witches while Rowena prepared the spell alone that Dean completely forgot him, yet he'd stared into his eyes and asked, ‘who are you to me, are we… _together_?’ -And he'd answered him both rightly and wrongly with a single word **‘ _Yes’_** _._

It was wrong, he shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have stolen a hard, frantic kiss, or the ones that followed when he had Dean pressed up against the wall with blood and bodies everywhere and was kissing him like he hadn't been able to in years because of all their baggage, their on again off again routine.

Truthfully if Rowena hadn't been upstairs, _he'd have fucked him right there_ , right up against the wall because Dean was responding to him like he hardly ever did, because guilt didn't mean anything, history didn't mean anything, Dean was in the moment, making out with a “hot guy” he thought he should remember, but didn't, and he'd been utterly consumed in that moment, so taken with Dean's response to him, so lost in how hot it was he almost didn't stop when Rowena yelled out that the spell was ready.

He tried explaining between ferocious distracting kisses that Dean had to see a witch about his memory. Dean said he'd be right back and to hold that thought, and then of course he'd forgotten almost the moment their lips parted, and after the spell, he only had bits and pieces and didn't remember what they had just been doing.

‘Sam’ Dean panted finally able to speak as he pushed Sam back and kept him at arms-length. ‘I thought we were done with this, I mean I know we fall back into this sometimes when something happens and it spooks one of us like now, but last time we agreed Sam, we agreed it probably wasn't healthy and we should stop for good and see other people’.

‘Yeah Dean, and look what happened, I haven't had any in forever because I've been to hung up on the mistake I made trying to put us back to being just brothers, and you got roofied and don't even remember hooking up with some chick in a bar’.

‘Waitress in a bar Sam, and what's with the attitude, the last chick I saw you with was a waitress’.

‘Fine. Whatever, the point is I don't believe it was better for you with her than with me’.

‘It being good wasn't the problem, it being _wrong_ was the problem… when mom came back, we agreed we had to stop, and we could never let her know’.

‘Mom isn't here right now Dean, and you… _forgot me_ , you forgot yourself, you forgot **_us_**. That was… harder than I ever thought possible… _I really thought I was going to lose you! -_ and you were just happy and playing with Rowena's hair, _what the hell was that about anyway?’_

‘ _What?! **Weird**. _ I don't know Sam, it's not like I was in control, and FYI You're being both grabby and possessive right now’.

‘Are we going to play the game where you aren't just as bad?’

‘When it comes to you, yes I am, _that's one of the problems Sam’._

‘I don't really think it's a problem Dean’.

‘You’ve changed your tune’.

‘No I haven't. I've never minded you being possessive of me, you always have been, the problem was you not liking me wanting to be exclusive, and I'm saying I'm over that’.

‘That simple? Yeah, I'm not buying it. I think your letting your downstairs brain field this one’.

‘Dean I don’t like sharing, that isn't going to change, but… its better than nothing, look I know it was my idea but I'm not doing good with nothing… I _need_ you right now’.

‘Exactly Sam, this is just happening because you got a little shaken up, it happens to the best of Hunters-

‘-Yeah, Dean I was shaken up, _because you can't just ride a damn mechanical bull the way you used to ride me and have me not do anything about it!’_

‘Was it _really_ that spectacular?’

‘Let me put it this way Dean, if we don’t fuck, _right now_ I think I'm going to lose it’.

‘That bad huh Sammy?’

‘ _Worse’_. Sam's eyes narrowed ‘I need you to-

‘-Treat you like Larry?’

‘ **Yes** , _in every possible way’._

Powder keg, **explosion** , kissing, touching, aggressively stripping each other of every hindrance to their being skin to skin -and there was no time for teasing, for testing each other’s endurance with blow jobs to see who would crack first, because they were caught up in a savage fever, it had been a close call, _too damn close_.

Dean left him for a few moments to go wash up and when he came back he pounced on Dean ravaging his beautiful mouth in a hot hard kiss while dragging him down on top of him.

Dean usually had condoms and lube, but when he went for the condoms Dean shook his head, and his temperature hit super fucking nova because bareback was better, and he couldn’t wait to feel every sensation of being inside Dean as Dean straddled him slicking them both as he stared up at him worried that he was trembling and Dean would notice, but he soon forgot that because Dean was taking him in hand, putting him inside him and sliding down on him hot and tight, sinking down _all the way_ until he was sitting on him, both their breath coming hard and fast as Dean's face said he needed a minute.

There was no way Dean couldn’t tell how bad he was trembling now, but instead of mocking him for being over sensitive, he started riding him hard like he had the bull, dominating him with his skill, fucking down on his cock, making him harder and harder as he desperately tried to last, but not being with Dean for so long was putting a crazy intense savage electrical edge to it, and the sounds Dean was making, the violently arousing chorus of grunts and growling was pushing him even faster towards the precipice.

He tried to grip Dean's ass, tried to slow him down, but Dean was pushing his hands back and pinning them either side of his head, forcing him to ball them into fists with the restraint of not touching as Dean was taking him, _wrecking him,_ until he was crying out ‘yes, _fuck yes_ , don’t stop Dean- don’t stop, so good -fuck, _please let me touch you_ , I can't take much more of this, _you're gonna make me fucking come_ , you first, you first, please fuck, **_please come first’_** __

____

'Want you to lean back all the way with my cock inside you, _fucking love the way that feels_ , **_drives me fucking crazy’,_** -and he couldn’t stop himself trying to curl up to take Dean's mouth, even as Dean was shoving him down, pushing his fingers past his begging lips and riding him harder while he was sucking on them trying desperately not to be so loud, but Dean was flicking his hips as he sank down, wrecking him harder, and he was shouting for Dean again and again as he was rising up and sinking down, flicking his hips hard, grinding down on his cock, _making him bellow out his name._

____

And he was again trying to curl up, trying to kiss Dean, but Dean was pushing him back down and riding him so good, **_so fucking good_** _,_ as he was shouting and moaning for Dean, the loud thumping of the headboard hitting the wall warring with protests from another room, but he didn’t care because Dean was suddenly coming for him, getting so impossibly tight his shouting for Dean was being reduced to high pitched gibbering and begging as Dean was leaning back, _all the way_ , _until his head was touching the bed,_ **_and it finished him._**

____

His control snapped as he jack-knifed, gripping Dean's hips and ramming him down hard on his cock, staying deep inside him, making Dean yell out as he was mounting him like a bull, hot and demanding, pounding into him, fucking him into the mattress, their savage sounds reaching a deafening crescendo as he was coming inside Dean in a wild torrent of liquid heat, laying over him, driving his climax into him, hard spasms rocking Dean's body as Dean was crying out his name, _driving him insane_ , and he was savaging Dean's mouth, shuddering on top of him as aftershocks were _destroying him,_ his heart racing, his body dripping with sweat, _and he **still** wanted more_ , still couldn’t get enough, because it would never be enough. Dean, _his Dean_. Still the best sex he'd ever had, and forever the person he loved the most.

____

‘…That …was _insane’_ Dean panted when he was finally able to just about string a sentence together.

____

‘Yeah… Sam agreed breathless, ‘but you're the best sex I've ever had so…’

____

‘Doesn’t surprise me’, Dean ground out still struggling for breath, ‘I'm friggin awesome in the sack Sammy, everybody knows that’.

____

‘Yeah’ Sam huffed ‘the list that would agree is _endless’_.

____

‘Sam, _we agreed_ , don’t start that again’.

____

‘Easy for you to be all “don’t be jealous” now, but the moment someone comes along who wants me, _you're suddenly worse than I am’_.

____

Dean's eyes narrowed, ‘Yeah, _I am’._

____

Dean flipped their positions and stared down at him, they were both still breathing hard and Dean was giving him that look that said _he was **going to get it**_.

____

Sam smiled.

____

**Author's Note:**

> The saying "as Happy as Larry" is a phrase commonly used in my country (England) from the late 1800's that literally means a man that is very _ **very**_ happy, and the bull was named Larry, and I'm sure Larry was as happy about being ridden by Dean as an inanimate object can be, which in this case I'm betting is a lot -certainly enough to make Sam envious at any rate! -Hence the title of this fic ;)
> 
> ###### 
> 
> _Not about that waiting for the update life? Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> If you want to join us on the Darkside of the force why not try [_**Smith and Wesson**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992744/chapters/1961692)
> 
> _Poor Sam is a mess. Unable to understand who he is and unable to control his attraction to Dean._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> If you would like a whole new spin on things why not take a look at [_**Hunted** _](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057769/chapters/2118972) ...Also pretty dark, just saying ;D
> 
> _It starts with a simple question: How far would you go to get what you want?_ 

> 
> Fancy a story that tackles the elephant in the room where Sam and Dean share a heaven? Check out [_**Soulmate **_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6530224/chapters/14940058)
> 
> _A new case forces Sam to think about what Ash told them in heaven, because if he and Dean really were Soulmates, **they were targets.**_ 

> 
> ****
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Fancy the mother of all love triangles? [_**Magic Fingers**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988845/chapters/1950786)
> 
> _Sam, Dean, the "Magic Fingers", and pesky Angels that don't know how to knock._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Love you some bodyswap style shenanigans, and unabashed high jinks? ;D Check out [_**Angel**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946470/chapters/1848093)
> 
> [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946470/chapters/1848093)
> 
> _Something unexpected happens to Cas and Dean is not exactly helping matters_ 

> 
> _Now personally I do not believe this story is dark at all; it is mostly just dark humour. However, I have been told I am quite mistaken and Dean's full blow obsession with girl-Cas is just not right!_ 

> 
> ** curiobi  ** @ ~ . ~ @
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
